Holidays with Violate
by Lovely Helena
Summary: This used to be titled "Merry Christmas". I have decided to turn it into an "in-progress" story and write a new chapter for every holiday. I hope you like it!
1. Merry Christmas

_**This is just a sweet Violate story that is Christmas themed. I had some free time today and wanted to give everyone on here a special present. So please enjoy and Happy Christmas! :)**_

**One Year After (the season finale)**

It was Christmas time in the Murder House. Ben, Vivien, Moira, and Violet had spent the entire day decorating the house. Every hallway was lit with twinkle lights and lined with decorations. The main living room held a huge tree that was covered in ornaments. There was not a dark spot in the entire house, except for the basement. The four ghosts rarely ever went into the basement anymore, and the ghosts in the basement rarely left.

The Murder House had been for sale for a year. Marcy was trying her hardest to get someone to buy it, but no one was interested. She hadn't had a viewing of the house in months. She left the house furnished exactly the way that the last family had it in the hopes that someone would buy it fully furnished. She rarely stopped by the house these days because there were no viewings. The ghosts enjoyed the peace and quiet because it meant that they could walk around freely, as if they were still alive. Violet also took it upon herself to change her room back to the way it had looked before. Marcy noticed the change but decided to ignore it. She did not want to mess with whatever was in this house.

Violet was standing on the ladder, putting the angel on top of the tree, when Ben and Vivien walked into the living room. Vivien was holding her baby boy, Nickolas. She smiled up at her daughter. Vivien could not have been happier that her family was finally complete. She had noticed, however, as the days went by Violet became more and more introverted. Her daughter, that was full of smiles this time last year, was now only smiling if someone smiled at her first. Vivien had also taken notice that Violet rarely left her room. Some nights she would walk past her daughter's door and hear crying coming from the other side.

Vivien handed Nickolas to Ben and walked over to Violet, placing her hand on her daughter's back. "Baby girl, can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?" Violet nodded her head and climbed off the ladder, following her mother into the kitchen. Vivien sat on one of the bar stools and Violet sat opposite her.

"Violet, what's wrong?"

Violet smiled at her mother. "I'm fine, mom."

"That is the worst fake smile that I have ever seen. I'm your mother. I can tell when you are upset." Vivien took on of Violet's hands in hers. "You can tell me anything, Violet."

Violet let her smile fall and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss him. I know that I shouldn't, but I do…"

"You miss Tate… Oh honey, I didn't even think of how lonely you must feel, not having anyone but your father and I."

Violet shook her head. "I'm so happy that our family is together and that I have you and dad. It was enough for months, but now… I feel like I am all alone. I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't seen him in a year. I'm so sorry, mom. I should hate him for what he did to this family!"

Vivien took a deep breath. "Ghosts can hold grudges for a long time, and I have every right to hold a grudge against Tate. But I don't… He did something awful to me and this family, but if he hadn't, we would not be together right now." She squeezed Violet's hand. "I would have lost you. I'm so happy now, with you, Nickolas, and your father. This is my happy ending. And you, Violet, deserve your own."

Violet looked at her mom in confusion. "How?"

"Go find him. Talk to him. See how you feel when you spend time with him again. If all you feel is anger and resentment, then you will know that you made the right choice to leave him. If you still love him, then take him back. You chose your happy ending, baby girl, and I will be happy that you are happy."

Violet smiled at her mother. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Vivien kissed Violet on her forehead. "Now, go! Your father and I will finish decorating." Violet stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen but turned around when Vivien called out to her. "Oh! And Violet, remember… Follow your heart not you head."

…

Violet walked out of the kitchen and headed to the place that she had been avoiding for the past year. She opened the door to the basement and took a deep breath, trying to build up the courage to walk down the stairs. She stood at the top of the stairs for a few moments before finally descending into the darkness. She looked in the first room that had the white rocking chair in it. That was where Tate normally sat when he was down here, but the chair was empty. She searched the rest of the basement and found nothing.

"He isn't down here, little nightingale. He hasn't been down here in months." Violet turned around and saw Hayden sitting in the rocking chair.

"Where is he?"

Hayden smirked while rocking back and forth. "He is in the attic. Maybe he is trying to stay in the light as much as possible."

Violet did not stay in the dark basement any longer. She bounded up the stairs and locked the door. The lock wouldn't keep the ghosts down there, but it made her feel safer. She ran up the stairs to the second floor. She slowed down when she got to the upstairs hallway. She stopped to catch her breath before pulling down the attic stairs. She slowly climbed up the stairs and into the attic.

There he was, sitting on an old box that probably held many memories from previous owners. The moonlight was shining in the window and reflecting off most of his body. The only part of him that was covered by darkness was his face.

Violet stood up and walked closer to him, hoping that he would turn and look at her. Tate kept his eyes looking out the window.

"365." Violet said. Her voice echoing around the open room. Tate didn't move or acknowledge her in any way.

"634." She moved another step closer to him.

"1."

Tate took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Violet, why are you spitting off random numbers at me?"

Violet moved to sit on the window ledge so that she was directly in his line of sight. Tate moved his eyes down and stared at his hands. Violet sighed.

"It has been 365 days since I last talked to you… It has been 634 days since the first day I ever spoke to you… There hasn't been 1 day I haven't missed you."

"You've kept count of all of this?" Tate replied without any emotion.

Violet ignored his question by asking another. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

When Tate did not answer, she continued. "You caught me cutting and said some ridiculous line about how to kill myself. You were such a dick, but for some reason I was drawn to you. No one had ever talked to me like that before. I listened in on your session with my dad the next day, and you caught me. Then we talked in my room. You touched my scars, and it made me so nervous because I felt something for you right away. I had never felt like that towards anyone. You got me and understood me. I was instantly hooked. I didn't even know you… But it didn't matter."

Tate finally looked into Violet's eyes and spoke to her in an angry tone. "Why are you doing this?"

Violet's eye grew wide. "Why are you being so cold and mean?"

"You think I am being cold and mean? You sent me away, Violet! You told me goodbye, and left. I am trying to leave you alone like you want! Why are you here?" Tate had tears in his eyes as he yelled at her. Violet leaned back against the wall, frightened by his reaction. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tate… I tried. I tried for an entire year to get over you! But… every time I close my eyes I see you. Every time I hear a noise I think it might be you. I look for you in every shadowed corner of this God damned house. I fucking miss you! Okay?"

Tate turned his head away from her so that she could not see the tear that fell from his eyes. He shook his head. "No. No, Vi. It's not okay. I know that I hurt you, but did you ever think that you hurt me too? I know that I deserve all of the hurt that I feel… But you fucking ripped my heart out!"

"Tate, I'm sorry. I thought that if I left you then every thing would be okay for my family. I never knew how much they meant to me until I thought that I lost them. I just want them to be happy."

"Then why are you here now?" Tate looked up into her face again and saw the line of tears running down her cheeks. She looked beautiful in the moon light, even though she was crying.

"I talked to my mom, and she wants me to be happy. I came up here to find you because you were the only thing in my life that made me happy. I wanted to see if that was still true." She reached her hand out and placed it on his knee. His hand instantly went to hers and intertwined their fingers together.

"And?" His eyes questioned her just as much as his words. Violet smiled at him. Tate pulled her hand closer to him, causing Violet to stand and move in front of where he was sitting. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "You make me happy, Tate. I must be seriously fucked up."

Tate smiled at her. "Well we can be fucked up together." He leaned close to her and waited for her to close the space between them. Hers lips touched his gently, and she instantly let out a sigh. Violet pulled away from his lips. "I have been wanting to do that for a year." Tate laughed and pulled her mouth back to his.

The kiss was full of passion. Violet grabbed the back of Tate's neck and pulled him closer to her. Tate's arms tightened around her waist. They were both holding tightly to one another in the fear that one of them might disappear.

"Come down stairs with me, Tate." Violet whispered as she pulled away from him. She stood up and took his hand in hers, leading him to the ladder. Tate followed her all the way to her bedroom but stopped when they reached the doorway. "Come inside, Tate." Tate stood still. Violet walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. He looked down into her eyes. "I'm scared." He confessed.

"Of what?"

"Of you…" Tate looked deeply into Violet's eyes. She frowned at his reply, and he continued to speak. "I am afraid that you are going to change your mind. I can't go through that again, Violet. I will lose my mind, for good this time."

Violet placed her hand against his cheek and wiped away one of his tears. "I'm not going to change my mind. I promise you that I will always be here, if that is what you want." She smiled up at him, hoping that he recognized that she had quoted something he told her after they had spent their first night together. Tate smiled down at her and captured her lips in his again. His arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up so that he could carry her to her bed and place her down on the mattress.

Tate questioned her with his eyes, making sure that this is what she wanted. Violet blushed and nodded her head. Tate's lips began to leave kiss all over her face and neck. Violet moaned at the sensations that were running through her body.

The first time that they had been together had been rough and intense, but this time was slow and full of love. Tate kissed every inch of Violet's body as if he was memorizing every one of her features. Violet's hands caressed every section of Tate's skin. Both of them were moaning and gasping at each other's movements. Tate took his time with her, sending her over the edge multiple times before finally giving her exactly what she wanted. Violet would never be as happy as she was when she was fully connected to Tate. Tate moved at a slow pace until she was begging him to go faster. They both reached their releases together, moaning out names and phrases that filled the room.

Tate was lying on his back in the middle of Violet's bed. Her purple sheets were covering him from the waist down. Violet's upper body was lying against his chest, and her lower body was covered by the bed sheets. Tate was running his fingers lightly up and down her back as she ran hers up and down his arm. Violet leaned her head up to look at the clock on her dresser.

"Merry Christmas, Tate." She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his nose. Tate scrunched up his face at her innocent sign of affection, making her giggle. Tate loved how innocent and loving she always was after they had been together. She would do little things that made his unmoving heart twinge. She would kiss his nose, eyes, and cheeks constantly. She would run her fingers through his hair. She would giggle at the little things he did or said. These were things that only he got to see, and they made him love her even more.

"Merry Christmas, Violet. I love you." He could not hold back his love for her any longer. She had only said it to him once, and he knew that she might never say it again. He knew how much he had hurt her, and he was prepared for her to never feel as strongly for him as he did for her. He would be happy the rest of his existence as long as he was around her.

Violet looked into his eyes and did not react for a long moment. She finally smiled at him and whispered. "I love you too, Tate." Tate's smile lit up his entire face.

Violet whispered to him again. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how much we fight or get upset, we will spend every Christmas like this."

Tate kissed her gently. "That is a promise that I will always keep, my love."


	2. Happy New Year

_**New Year's Eve – This follows after the Merry Christmas story I wrote. I am going to try and write a Violate story for every holiday.**_

The passing of an old year and the coming of a new one had little meaning to the inhabitants of the Murder House. Time meant nothing to the ghosts that lived for an eternal day. This however, did not mean that they could not throw a party on New Year's Eve.

The Murder House was buzzing with energy on New Year's Eve. The ghosts had decided to throw a huge party in the mansion that night. Everyone was busy all day trying to make sure that everything was perfect. No living person was currently living in the house, so the ghosts could roam freely.

**9:00 pm.**

Tate was currently fixing his tie for the hundredth time in the mirror in one of the many bathrooms in the mansion. He looked at his appearance to make sure that every thing was perfect. He had borrowed a black suit from Ben and a matching black tie. His had tried to tame the mess of blonde curls on top of his head, but he was unsuccessful. He gave his head a shake, trying to settle the curls. Tate took a deep breath. He wanted tonight to be very special for his love, Violet. They had been doing amazing since their reconciliation at Christmas. Tate would tell anyone that asked that it had been the best week of his life or rather, existence.

**9:10 pm.**

Violet hadn't seen Tate all day. He had left a note for her telling her that he had to take care of things during the day but would meet her at the bottom of the staircase at 9:30 pm. The note also told Violet that Nora would be stopping by with something for her sometime that afternoon. The "something" that Nora was bringing to Violet was a dress. Nora had helped Violet put on the dress and fix her hair before she excused herself to go get ready for the party.

Violet stared at herself in the full length mirror in the master bathroom. Her hair was full of blonde curls. She had never worn her hair curly before, but she loved it. She had on a small trace of black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were painted a light shade a red. The dress that she had on was short enough to end halfway up her thighs. It was covered in black tassels and beading. To finish her look, she had on black fishnet tights and black ballet flats. Nora had tried to convince her to wear black heels, but Violet was not in the mood to break her neck tonight.

"Oh honey! You look like a flapper from the 20s!" Vivien walked into the bathroom and smiled brightly at her daughter.

Violet spun around in a circle and watched the tassels move with her.

**9:30 pm.**

Tate was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Violet like he planned. His eyes grew wide, and he gasped when he saw her at the top of the stairs. His eyes scanned over her body, taking in every detail. He watched her in amazement as she descended the stairs. She stopped on the last stair so that she could be eye level with him.

"You can close your mouth now." Violet teased him and moved his chin up with her hand. Tate took a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You… Wow." Tate was at a loss for the right words to describe Violet.

Violet smiled at his reaction. "Thank you. You look 'wow' too."

"So, are you ready to party like it is 1925?" Violet laughed at Tate's words and nodded her head. Tate took her arm in his and led her into the living room.

The living room looked completely different. All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls so that there was a large open space in the middle of the room. The only lights were twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling and walls. Black and gold balloons covered the floor. All of the ghosts were mingling in the room. Everyone looked happy for the first time.

Violet looked up at Tate and smiled. "Every thing looks amazing."

**11:30 pm.**

Violet was having an amazing night. She spent time chatting happily with every ghost, even Hayden. For some reason, no one could feel the darkness of the house that evening. Violet was currently talking to Nora and thanking her again for letting her borrow the dress. Tate walked up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Violet smiled, loving the secure feeling that she got when she was in his arms.

Nora smiled brightly at the young couple. "Oh, to be forever young and in love. You two are very lucky, indeed." She nodded her head slightly and walked off to talk to Vivien.

Tate nuzzled his face into the crook between Violet's neck and shoulder, placing a kiss on the spot the he knew drove her wild. He heard her moan softly and could feel her hips press back into him. "Come outside with me." He whispered into her ear. He took her hand and led her to the back door.

"Tate." Violet whispered as she gazed out at the back yard. The trees were covered in twinkle lights, and there was a path made from tea candles that led to the gazebo. The gazebo was also covered in twinkle lights. Tate pulled her gently out the door and led her to the gazebo. Violet stood in the middle of the wooden patio and watched as Tate moved to turn on the stereo that was sitting off to the side. The song "In My Veins" played quietly over the speakers.

"May I have this dance?" Tate extended his hand out to Violet. She placed her small hand within his large one, and Tate pulled her close.

"This is so corny, but I love it." She smiled up at him before resting her head against his chest. They swayed back and forth to the beat of the slow song.

"You know…" Tate spoke quietly. "Everyone always asks what your favorite part of the old year was. My answer will always be the same every year."

Violet looked up into Tate's black eyes.

"You, Violet, will always be my favorite part of every year." Violet stood on her toes and placed her lips softly against his. Tate wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could lift her off her feet. Violet's arms went around his neck.

"I love you. I always have." Violet whispered against Tate's lips. Tate moaned and pressed his lips to hers once again. Tate moved so that Violet was sitting on one of the gazebo's rails, and he was standing in-between her legs. His hands were slowly moving up her thighs, moving the dress higher and higher. Violet was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Both of their hands stopped when they heard voices yelling from inside the house. "10! 9! 8! 7!..." Tate stared into Violet's eyes. "6! 5! 4!..." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "3! 2!.." A kiss on her nose. "1! _HAPPY NEW YEAR_!" Tate's lips attacked Violet's. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. Tate moaned when Violet took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled slightly. His hands went back to their positions on her upper thighs.

Violet pulled back all of a sudden. "Tate… Mmm. Wait." Tate looked at her in confusion. "We can't do this in the gazebo with everyone in the living room." Tate nodded his head in agreement and picked her up in his arms. The next thing Violet knew, Tate was lying her down on one of the beds upstairs.

Hands were flying everywhere, getting rid of every article of clothing. No time was wasted before Tate was fully inside of Violet. She called out his name loudly, and he muffled her screams of pleasure with his lips over hers. Tate growled when Violet's nails left scratches down his back. He grabbed her waist and flipped them so that she was on top. Violet's hand ran over his chest and through his hair. His hands were pressing roughly against her hips, leaving dark bruises.

Violet threw her head back and called out Tate's name when she reached her climax. Tate continued to move his hips up into her and moaned loudly when he reached his end. Violet fell forward and rested her body against his, breathing heavily.

Tate ran his fingers up and down her back and into her hair. He pulled one of her curls and released it, watching it spring back. "I like you hair like this." He whispered into her ear.

Violet moaned and nodded her head against his shoulder. Tate took her hips into his grasp and lifted her off of him, placing her beside him. She snuggled up against his body when his arms wrapped around her. "That… was… Wow." She spoke.

Tate laughed and pulled her even closer to him. "That seems to be the consistent reaction to everything tonight."

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you, Tate."

Tate kissed her forehead.

"Make me another promise?"

"Anything for you, love."

Violet moved so that she could look into his eyes. "Promise me that we will spend every New Year exactly like this. Lying side by side, completely wrapped up in each other."

"That is another promise that I will always be happy to keep." Tate leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. "I am starting to like the traditions that we are making." He whispered against her lips.

"Happy New Year, Tate."


	3. Valentine's Day

Violet woke up and stretched her arms above her head before moving a hand over to the side of the bed that Tate normally slept on. It was empty and cold. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Tate had told her the night before that he had something to do and wouldn't see her for the entire day. _What could he possibly have to do when he is stuck in this house_? She grumbled her thoughts and sat up.

After Violet got up and ready for the day, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she saw Chad in the kitchen. They were not friends, but they were on good terms. Everyone in the house was on good terms at the moment. It was so calm.

"Good morning, angel of darkness." Chad greeted Violet sarcastically. Violet glared at Chad, and he held his hands up in front of him in surrender. "Sorry. I guess the angel of darkness would be your lover." Violet glared at Chad again, and he laughed before looking back down at the newspaper in his hands.

"What's got you in such a mood today, Chaddy Poo?" Violet teased Chad with the nickname that she knew made his skin crawl. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Don't you know what day it is? It's Valentine's Day. Yippee." Chad cheered mockingly. "Just another day to remind me how much my love life sucks…"

"Fuck that! It's just another Tuesday. Valentine's Day isn't even real… And you and Pat have been doing better lately. Don't let this day get to you and mess with your head." Violet rolled her eyes. She hated Valentine's Day, but she also had a small thought of why Tate hadn't said anything about it. He was a hopeless romantic after all…

"I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic, like your man…"

"Sometimes I swear you can read minds. But Tate obviously isn't too much of a romantic because he told me that he had something to do today. Oh well…" Violet sighed.

Chad stood up and walked beside Violet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "How about we spend the day outside? We can keep each other distracted from this stupid day."

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "Alright." She followed Chad outside and immediately regretted her decision. The sun was so bright and hot against her pale skin. "Why is it so fucking hot in February?"

Chad laughed and walked farther into the yard. "It's the California curse. Take off some layers, darling, before you have a heat stroke."

Violet tugged at the sleeves of her sweater and shook her head. Chad walked up to her and took her hands into his. She looked up into his eyes. "Listen, Violet. Everyone in this house knows everything about everyone else. You don't need to hide your scars. They make you who you are." Chad smiled down at Violet.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the diva Chad?" Violet teased as she pushed her hands against Chad's chest.

Chad laughed. "Come on, girl. Take it off! And then help me with cutting these roses."

Violet shook her head as she peeled her sweater off. She had to admit that it did feel a lot cooler without the sweater. "Why are we cutting the roses?"

"I just thought that I would scatter them around the house. Brighten it up a bit, you know?"

Chad and Violet spent the majority of the day with the flowers. They finished as the sun was starting to set and headed back into the house. Violet told Chad that she was going to take a shower, and he thanked her for helping him and spending time with him. Violet's thoughts were all about Tate while she was standing under the hot water in the shower. She wondered where he was and why he hadn't appeared to her all day. She didn't want to be upset that he didn't do anything for Valentine's Day because she didn't consider it an actual day, but being with Tate had turned her into a little bit of a hopeless romantic too.

Violet opened her bedroom door with one hand while the other hand ran through her wet hair. The lights in her room were off, but the room was lightened by hundreds of small candles. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around, seeing that rose petals covered the floor, until her eyes met a tall shadow. The shadow stepped into the light and smiled at her.

"Tate? What is going on?" Violet asked in a confused voice.

Tate walked up to her and took her into his strong arms. He smiled down at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

Tate looked down at Violet with a sad expression. "You don't like it?"

Violet grabbed Tate's face gently. "No! I mean… I like it. I love it. I do. I love that you're a hopeless romantic. How did you do all of this?"

Tate smiled. "Chad helped me, and so did you."

Violet looked around the room again, looking at the rose petals. "These are the flowers that Chad and I cut today?" Tate nodded. "You sneaky bastard." Violet looked up at him and winked, showing him that she was teasing. Tate smirked before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Violet pushed herself up on her toes so that she could push her lips against his more forcefully. Tate moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Tate moaned when Violet pushed her hips against his. He walked forward until Violet was pressed against the wall. Violet moaned when Tate mirror her movements by pressing his hips into hers more forcefully. He pushed her harder against the wall, and Violet tugged at his blonde curls, making him growl.

"Violet… I want you so badly." Tate mumbled against her lips.

Violet nipped at his bottom lip. "Please, Tate." She whined as her hands moved down to the top of his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with the button and zipper before she freed his hard erection from the constraints of his pants. Tate growled and bit her neck when her hand wrapped around him and began to move slowly along his length.

Tate had never been more thankful that Violet was not wearing tights. All she had on was a tank top and shorts. He unwrapped her legs from around his waist so that he could pull her shorts off of her before pulling her legs back up and pushing her against the wall. Tate took his length into his hand and rubbed it against Violet's wetness. She moaned and pushed her hips against him, trying to get him to push into her. Tate teased her until she was shaking before pushing himself into her and thrusting quickly.

"Tate!" Violet cried out. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, trying to find some kind of balance. Tate held her tightly by her hips so that he could push deeply into her. He buried his face in the crook of Violet's neck and nipped at her soft skin.

Violet tightened her legs around Tate's waist as she felt her orgasm shake through her. Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. Tate bit into her skin hard enough to leave a mark as he came forcefully inside of Violet. Violet moaned as she felt Tate spill inside of her. She shivered as the remains of both of their climaxes slid down her thighs. She kept her legs wrapped around him because she was too weak to stand. Tate held onto her tightly, just reveling in the feeling of being connected to her.

"I think I need another shower." Violet whispered against Tate's shoulder.

Tate laughed and wrapped his arms around her back carrying her into the bathroom.

…

Violet and Tate were lying in the hot water of the bathtub. Violet was lying back against Tate, and he was massaging her shoulders.

Violet leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Mmm… I love you so much." Tate smiled at her words and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Promise me something?"

Violet nodded. "Of course."

"Promise me that we will spend every Valentine's Day like this. With me taking you up against the wall and then relaxing in the tub together. Okay?"

Violet sat up and turned so that she was partially facing Tate. "I think that promise could actually make me look forward to Valentine's Day." She winked at him before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.


	4. Saint Patrick's Day

_**This is a short short update, but I only had about 30 minutes to write this. Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm for this holiday. Next one will be a big one.**_

Violet and Tate had found Ben's alcohol stash and had been drinking for the past two hours. Both of them were starting to feel the affects of the liquor on their bodies. It took longer for ghosts to get drunk, but it could be done.

Violet held onto the edge of the desk tightly because her head was spinning. "I… I don't know what you're talking about. Ghosts can't get drunk. I feel fine!" She slurred her words before taking another swig out of the bottle in her hand.

Tate laughed from where he was sitting on the floor. "Whatever, Vi. You're so drunk! I bet you can't even walk over to me without falling."

Violet straightened up her posture, taking a deep breath and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I so can." She squinted her eyes as the floor started to move under her. She took a few steps, wobbling the entire way before tripping over her own feet and falling on top of Tate. "Told you." She groaned as half of her body hit the ground.

"Fuck, Violet." Tate groaned from where he was now lying on the floor with Violet halfway on top of him. His hand massaged the sore spot on his head that had collided with the hardwood floor. "That hurt." He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting.

Violet giggled before leaning forward and biting Tate's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it, growling like an animal. She released his lip and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You're definitely drunk." Tate laughed along with Violet. They both lay side by side on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Violet smiled brightly as Tate's fingers intertwined with hers.

Violet sat up quickly when an idea popped into her mind. She turned towards Tate. Her eyes ran along his body. "What are you looking at?" He asked, confused. She smirked before moving her fingers to his arm and pinching him. "Ow! Violet!" Tate cried out. "What did you do that for?"

"You're not wearing green." She giggled. "It's Saint Patrick's Day."

"Well you're not wearing green, either!"

Violet's eyes were wild as she leaned over Tate, both of her hands resting on either side of his hips. "Pinch me." She whispered.

"What?" Tate shook his head. "No. I'm not pinching you."

"Come on…" Violet whined. "I want you to. Pinch me, Tate. Anywhere you like." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I don't like hurting you…" Tate mumbled, looking away from Violet's hard gaze.

"It's not hurting me if I ask for it." Violet pushed her lips against Tate's ear while she whispered to him. She pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. "Please, Tate… I want you to sooooo badly."

Tate met her gaze again and could see that her eyes were much darker than usual. He couldn't decide whether it was more from the alcohol or lust. "Lie down." He ordered in a hard voice. If she wanted to play rough, he'd play rough. Violet smiled, knowing that she had gotten her way and moved to lie down on the floor.

Tate sat beside her and started to run his fingers along her side, making her shiver. She gasped when he pinched her side. "Again." She whispered. Tate smirked and moved his hand higher up her side, pinching the inside of her elbow. Violet moaned and nodded her head, hoping that his fingers would continue to move up her body. She gasped in a happy surprise when Tate's fingers pinched her nipple.

"Tate." She moaned out his name as his hand started to massage her breast.

Violet could feel her mind starting to cloud over from the lust and the alcohol. She felt very relaxed as Tate's hands started to massage her entire body, startling her when he would pinch her skin at random times. He stopped pinching and started focusing on massaging Violet's calves and thighs. Violet could feel herself slipping.

Tate's hands moved up Violet's thighs, working to the top of her leggings. He looked up at her to make sure that it was okay to take her leggings off, and he smirked when he saw that she was asleep. He laughed and shook his head, pulling her into his arms and standing up. He walked over to the bed and laid her down before crawling in beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I promise that is the last time we spend any holiday drunk. I love you, my little drunken angel." Tate kissed Violet's forehead before closing his eyes and falling into a drunken sleep.

_**Life lesson: Not all holidays end in amazing sex. XP**_


End file.
